


what is love?

by beesprout



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure fluff honestly, not even angst just sanha being a dumb oblivious gay, the others are mentioned but only for like .3 seconds lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/pseuds/beesprout
Summary: Minhyuk kisses Sanha and Sanha kisses back(note: Sanha is also oblivious)





	what is love?

**Author's Note:**

> no the title isn't a reference to the twice song. yes i sing the twice song every time i read it

“what is love?” Sanha asks, squeezing his fingers softly against Jinwoo’s elbow.

 

“that,” Jinwoo replies, gesturing to Bin and Dongmin as they hug each other tightly, clinging onto the other like their life depends on it. “that is love,”

 

“will i ever find love?” he asks next.

 

“you already have,” Jinwoo murmurs, smiling as Sanha looks at him, confusion dripping from his expression.

 

“what do you mean?” he questions, eyes big and round as he stares at Jinwoo as if he expects him to hold the answer to life itself.

 

Jinwoo doesn’t say anything in response, only bumps Sanha’s shoulder, and stares into the living room. Sanha follows his gaze, and Jinwoo knows the moment Sanha understands when he hears a quiet gasp escape from between his lips and feels his fingertips dig further into his elbow. 

 

“ _Minhyuk_?” he hisses, looking over at Jinwoo incredulously. “Minhyuk doesn’t love _me_! he loves dancing, and hugging everyone, and he loves kissing people randomly-“

 

“he doesn’t kiss any of us, Sanha,” Jinwoo tries to hide the amusement in his voice, but obviously fails miserably as he sees the pout form on Sanha’s lips.

 

“what do you mean he doesn’t kiss any of you? he kisses me all the time.” 

 

“i’ve never seen him kiss you,” and now Sanha’s pout has morphed into a confused look once more.

 

“i guess he never kisses me when anyone else is around.” 

 

“do you kiss back?” Jinwoo asks, eyes still trained on Sanha as the younger boy tries to look anywhere but the older.

 

“i mean- i- _yeah_ , who wouldn’t? he, uh, he’s cute, and he’s a good kisser,” Sanha’s cheeks have turned a dark shade of pink, and Jinwoo has to fight off laughter once more.

 

Jinwoo sighs, turning towards Sanha fully now. he places his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders and makes sure he’s looking directly at him. “Minhyuk _likes you_ , Sanha. he has for a really long time.”

 

“i- what?” and Jinwoo can tell that while Sanha’s gaze remains on him, he’s using every ounce of his self-control not to look at Minhyuk, sprawled out in one of their old chairs in the living room.

 

“he likes you,” Jinwoo repeats.

 

“how do you know?”

 

“because he told me,” Jinwoo still remembers the night Minhyuk had come into his and Myungjun’s shared room and requested both of the eldest boys to “have a talk” with him. he had sat down on the floor across from the two, and it had taken him nearly five minutes to finally mumble the words “i’m in love with Sanha,”. Jinwoo couldn’t say he was surprised in the slightest; he had seen too many stares and too many fleeting touches to be surprised at the confession. Myungjun _had_ been surprised, however, as he gasped loudly and Jinwoo had to cover his mouth with his hand before he started yelling about the whole ordeal. after a good half-hour talk, and a lot of awkward silences from Minhyuk, everything got sorted out and Jinwoo pulled Minhyuk into a tight hug.

 

Sanha fell silent after that, and Jinwoo watched as his eyes flicked between Jinwoo and Minhyuk, a slight glimmer in his gaze. they stood like that for only a few minutes before Sanha turned suddenly, walking quickly down the hall and into the one bathroom in their dorm.

 

 

————

 

 

Sanha doesn’t know what to think. he knows Minhyuk likes him, because Jinwoo just old him and he trusts Jinwoo. he should feel bad, right? he doesn’t like Minhyuk back, so he should feel pity for him, shouldn’t he? so why doesn’t he? instead of feeling pity or feeling guilty, his heart hasn’t stopped racing since he heard Jinwoo say _“Minhyuk likes you, Sanha”_. instead of feeling bad he feels like he could fly, though his anxiety feels infinite his heart feels oh so light, but why? Sanha can’t figure it out. he turns the sink on and splashes too-cold water against his too-hot face. it’s only as he’s doing his face that a gasp escapes his lips.

 

“ _i like Minhyuk back_!” he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but of course, that’s why he doesn’t feel bad. that’s why he’s never avoided Minhyuk’s kisses, has even _enjoyed_ them.

 

and normally, Sanha would put far more thought into something like this, but all he can think about is how he has to tell Minhyuk. he doesn’t so much as dry his hair before he opens the door and rushes out of the bathroom and into the living room.

 

“Minhyuk, i have to tell you something,” Sanha’s heart leaps into his throat as the boy in question looks up at him, expression confused as he stars at the younger boy.

 

“uh, yeah, of course,” and Sanha is too concentrated on how bad he feels hearing the nervousness in the boy’s tone to notice the other members watching as their two youngest walk down the hall and into their room.

 

once they are both in their shared bedroom, Sanha closes the door gently, not wanting to cause any more anxiety to the older boy than he already has. 

 

“Sanha why is your hair we-“

 

“Minhyuk are we boyfriends?” Sanha interrupts, gaze trained on the space between their feet.

 

“what?”

 

“are we boyfriends? are we dating? you kiss me and i kiss back and you don’t kiss anyone else and i don’t kiss anyone else, and i don’t know what that means.”

 

“i don’t know, honestly,” Minhyuk replies, cheeks hot as he looks anywhere else but Sanha.

 

“do you want to be boyfriends?” Minhyuk asks then, heart in his throat as he finally looks directly at the boy who is already staring at him.

 

Sanha takes a deep breath then, and his eyes fall back to the floor as his hands fidget in front of him.

 

“i-i like you, Minhyuk. it took me until just a minute ago to realize, but i like you, and i’ve liked you for a long time and i would really like it if we were to be real, proper boyfriends. like Jinwoo and Myungjun, and Bin and Dongmin, because i think i honestly really love you; because Minhyuk i’ve had crushes before, but nothing has felt the same way as how i feel about you. and now i think i can finally put a name to the warm hot-cocoa-sweet feeling i get in my chest whenever i think about you or whenever you smile at me or kiss me, or anything that you do, really,” Sanha manages to take a breath, pausing in his adrenaline and anxiety driven monologue. 

 

“sorry,” he breathes. “that was a lot-“ 

 

“please don’t apologize,” Minhyuk sounds breathless. “Sanha, are you being serious? do you really like me?"

 

Sanha doesn’t know what else to say, can still feel himself shaking, so rather than saying anything he simply leans down and presses his lips to Minhyuk’s softly. he pulls away after only a second, but his eyes remain closed. not a moment later he feels a familiar hand on the back of his neck, and even more familiar lips returning to press against his own once more. 

 

Sanha would have liked to say that these were their first kisses, that they were sloppy and untrained and unfamiliar, but they’re the exact opposite. sure, the two young boys had shared a first kiss, they had never kissed anyone before kissing each other, but that had been many months ago by now. now, Minhyuk’s lips feel like home to Sanha, their lips fit together oh so perfectly and they each know exactly what the other enjoys. Sanha can’t count the number of times they had shared kisses in the last few months; the soft pecks, the quick presses of lips to a cheek or a forehead or the tip of a nose. he especially can’t count the amount of longer kisses they’ve shared; times they’ve sat alone in their shared bedroom while everyone else was either out or doing their own thing in the other rooms, sharing kiss after kiss. slow kisses that were always innocent and never lead anywhere, but were just as sweet. Sanha hadn’t realized at the time, but those kisses had been filled with love, had always been filled with a kind of love that Sanha had managed to remain ignorant to — or, rather, dissociated from — until now.

 

but, even though these aren’t the first kisses that Sanha and Minhyuk have shared, these are the first kisses that Sanha has fully and completely understood. of course he had understood before, but not to this extent. he hadn’t entirely understood what was trying to be said, what with the lack of actual communication between the two on the matter.

 

finally, the two pull away. their breaths are heavy but as Sanha looks over at Minhyuk, he sees that the older boy’s eyes are shining so beautifully (though the more accurate statement is that they’re shining even more beautifully _than usual_ ). a silence settles over them for a while, and Sanha can’t decide whether it’s comfortable or tense. at this point, Sanha’s gaze has traveled from Minhyuk to studying each and every thread in the carpet lining their bedroom floor once more. the confusing silence lasts a few moments longer, but is finally broken when Minhyuk takes a particularly deep breath. 

 

“Sanha,” and the younger boy’s eyes are on Minhyuk before he can even take another breath. “i really, really like you. i have for a really long time, but i’ve been aware of it for just as long. i don’t know when the line blurred between us, and i don’t really know why i let it, but i remember the first time we kissed i felt so alive i didn’t want that to ever end. so, i never stopped, i kept kissing you and as you started kissing me back i only did it more. and even though you were kissing back, and even initiated kisses sometimes, i was always too scared to ask you how you felt about me. i was even more scared to actually admit to you that i’m pretty sure i am in love with you, Sanha,” Minhyuk finally pauses then, and Sanha only watches for a moment as Minhyuk grips at his hands and pulls at his fingers harshly before he reaches out and grabs both of his hands without so much as a second thought. 

 

“that’s a lie, though,” Minhyuk continues, taking another deep breath. “because at this point i don’t just think that. Yoon Sanha, _i am in love with you_. i know that for sure now, and i’ve been so fucking scared to admit that to myself, even more so admit that to you. but, god, now i know my feelings aren’t unrequited — even though, logically, i should have really known that in the first place. but even so, you didn’t realize your own feelings until now, and i am so thankful that you did. i am so thankful to _you_. i always have been, because aside from being in love with you, you also ground me and help me and support me, and you’ve stuck by me all these years, even though i know i can be an insufferable peace of shit sometimes.” and finally, _finally_ , Minhyuk is smiling. he’s smiling bigger than Sanha has ever seen him smile, and simply because he an’t resist the urge —and now know he truly doesn’t even have to try — he leans down and presses a quick kiss to one of Minhyuk’s dimples. this action pulls a giggle from the older, and in turn causes Sanha himself to start laughing, which only spurs Minhyuk on further.

 

eventually they stop laughing, and Minhyuk takes one of his hands from Sanha’s. he places it on the taller boy’s shoulder and pulls gently. Sanha melts into the hug the second he wraps his arms around Minhyuk, sighing softly as Minhyuk buries his face into the crook of his neck, resting his head on top of the older’s.

 

“hey,” Sanha whispers after a moment, poking Minhyuk’s side carefully.

 

the boy hums in response, smiling softly as he tilts his head ti the side — and Sanha has to pause for a moment and admire how cute the boy in front of him is.

 

“i love you, Park Minhyuk,” 

 

“i love you too, Yoon Sanha,” Minhyuk replies, laughing softly as he pulls the younger even closer to him.

 

“i do have a question though,” Sanha says, pulling away just enough so he can look at Minhyuk directly. “are we actual boyfriends _now_?” 

 

“oh my god.”

 

“what? it’s an actual question!” 

 

“of course we’re actual boyfriends now, you idiot.”

 

“now i’m _your_ idiot.”

 

“oh my _god_."

**Author's Note:**

> this is highkey almost entirely unedited so sorry it's shitty and also pls let me know if you spot any mistakes!! <3


End file.
